


The Space Between Our Words

by DinoIsDead



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy Netflix Original Series
Genre: Also Five is pretty chill with Klaus, Ben tries to help Klaus, Childhood Memories, Crying, Depression, Did i spell that right, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone minus Ben and Vanya (and Pogo) are assholes to Klaus, F/M, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus cracks finally, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?, based off comics and the show, ben and klaus were my favorite, i cried like a million times while watching the show, i don't know yet, i may or may not know what the heck i am doing, i will probably change title, multi chapterd, okay i gotta go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoIsDead/pseuds/DinoIsDead
Summary: blood oh god so much blood. his uniform was torn barely even recognizable to my own. i could barely even make out his face. his beautiful face that was full with life just that morning at breakfast.i couldn’t hear anything over the loud thumping of my heart. the one that hurt like hell.ben you can’t. You can’t leave me.orBen dies but is still there for Klaus. They are both happy in their little life together until the death of their dad brings them and their siblings together again. Some shit goes down.this is not edited sorry :/ suck at summaries but give it a chance?EDIT-ON HIATUS (don’t know when I will finish)





	1. I've been invaded by the dark

they hadn’t let me go back for him. No matter how loud i had screamed or how hard i kicked. i was dragged from the building moments before it exploded into millions of fragments.

no. ben. please.

luther held me in place as paramedics and firefighters arrived. a group of civilians let out lines of shrieks and ‘oh my gods’. 

reginald hargreeves pushed his way through the crowd stopping shortly in front of a pile of something.

when i got closer that's when i saw him or what was left of him.

my knees gave out and i fell to the floor with a cry.

no no no. ben. ben ben ben ben ben ben ben. please!

blood oh god so much blood. his uniform was torn barely even recognizable to my own. i could barely even make out his face. his beautiful face that was full with life just that morning at breakfast.

i couldn’t hear anything over the loud thumping of my heart. the one that hurt like hell.

ben you can’t. You can’t leave me. 

arms were wrapped around me trying to pull me off the corpse of the love of my life.

i tried to stay with him. i really did.

“ben! i’m sorry! please ben!”

his funeral was small. luther blames himself but everyone says it’s not his fault.

that’s because it was mine. i should have waited for him. i should have saved him.

but i didn’t. now he’s gone because of me.

all i want to do is feel numb.

~｜•


	2. Delusion is weighing me down

today i thought i saw him.

before i went out i promised myself that i would stay sober for ben. today was the anniversary of his death.

i didn't last an hour. it had hurt too much.

i was at the usual place where i meet my dealer when i glanced to my side and saw him.

he was in his favorite leather jacket with the hood on. i could barely make out his face, but it was him. 

or so i thought it was.

as soon as my dealer walked up to me ben was gone.

maybe i was just going crazy. i could never conjure up the dead when i was high.

whatever i saw was not my ben, apparently.

when i got home the pills still hadn't kicked in. i still felt like someone had stomped on my heart and left me for dead. 

maybe that's how ben felt when i left him.

'no. klaus please don't blame yourself. baby, it was no one’s fault.'

that voice. the gods must be punishing me for being born.

i couldn't breathe. i could never breathe without my pills. my hands shook as i made my way toward my bedroom. 

no one came out to check on me even though i knew i had made a big ruckus. 

'klaus please listen to me. you need to stop. you can't keep doing this to yourself.'

why can’t the world just shut up. all it does is remind me of ben and how he should still be alive right now.

i stumble through the doorway managing to close the door with a loud thud.

i need more. i need to leave this reality. 

i reach behind my poster where i keep the best pills behind. i pop two and immediately feel light.

i catch something or perhaps someone shaking their head with disappointment.

it's not real. it can't be.

he's still here. why is he still here? the capsules are supposed to make the demons go away. 

i can't talk to him. i can't it hurts too much.

i need the pain to go away. i need the pain to be different than the one inside.

i shake slightly on my bed as i reach for the sharp tool under my mattress.

he begs me not to do it. he even started to cry. 

who knew a figure identical to the dead love of my life could cry over me.

i trail one of diego’s old knives he forgot about across my forearm letting it turn a bright angry red.

it stung but at least it kept my mind off a certain someone for a bit.

a bit meaning at least three minutes before i felt a pair of lips on my forehead sending a chill down my spine.

i must be crazy.

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is my middle name  
> does anybody just get the urge to clean the whole house because same  
> that's what i did today  
> anyways thanks for reading.!  
> until next time  
> ~Dino


	3. I can feel a kick down in my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaus keeps denying that ben was still watching over him and his morning just got terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooop back again? more likely than you think.  
> i get my chapter titles from songs by half • alive  
> random fact yeah know  
> ha okay bye bye

i let my blood drip down slowly until it started to finally clog up. i cleaned it with a damp rag hissing when the ruff cloth scraped against the wound.

i didn't check to see if the figure was still there. 

i let the medicine flow through my veins silencing the screams of the dead around me.

but not what might be ben. i didn't check if it was him but i felt his familiar presence.

the kind he always had that was oh so warm and comforting. ben always greeted me with open arms and a shining smile.

now no one even glances my way.

no one would care if i were to die. hell i wouldn't even get a statue or a proper goodbye from my so called family. 

i’m just the junkie and everyone knows that.

‘klaus don’t think that. it’s not true….i lo-’

stop. make it stop. whatever crazy hallucination that was trying to play itself off as ben was far from the truth. i couldn’t be loved, it was not possible.

sleep overcame me as i slowly started to get lost in the forest of my own thoughts.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

my head hurt like hell and the last thing i needed was diego barging in ripping off my covers.

apparently i was late to breakfast and dad wouldn’t let them start until everyone was seated.  
i probably wouldn’t have gone but they did notice i was missing…...fuck it i’ll go.

when i sat down i felt eyes all around me glaring daggers. i didn't care. all i could think about was the empty chair next to me.

my whole world was supposed to be sitting their keeping an eye out for me. making sure i didn't fuck up my life.

now no one was there to stop me from escaping this reality and slipping into a numb state.

“nice of you to finally join us number four. after breakfast i would like to speak with you, do you understand?” dad asked with his ruff voice that i despised.

i nodded keeping silent. everyone glanced around at each other with questioning looks before reluctantly going back to silently eating their oatmeal. 

great i’m screwed. i felt awkward just sitting there without eating, but i couldn’t bring myself to lift the spoon up to my lips. 

i tapped my finger on the table earning myself a concerned look from allison. wait concerned?  
i looked back up but she was already back to making heart eyes at luther.

i sighed ignoring the ben like shadow watching me from behind dad. i should probably smoke something before talking to dad but oh well.

everyone else left the table, vanya slower than the rest. i sat uncomfortable waiting for a lecture or something alike.

“i don't know what to do with you, number four. your capable of so much more but you don't even try. you should be ashamed of yourself as i am. a stay in the morgue should straighten you out.”

no. no not again. i can't- i can’t handle their screams. not today. not now.

my whole body trembled as tears threatened to spill. i wouldn't cry in front of him. he was always disgusted with my tears. 

i simply nodded trying to prepare myself for the next dreadful hours. 

a cold sensation ran over my shoulders.

ha, so, apparently this made up ben maybe just maybe cared about me.

‘klaus i’m real i promise and i’ll stay with you. i will never leave you i promise. i lov-’

“liar” 

“escuse me?” dad asks looking pretty pissed.

“no- nothing sir, sorry.” 

“very well. come we best be on our way then.”

i nodded losing all hope that someone would stop dad from taking me back there. of course no one would help.

most of them were planning on leaving anyways. 

cold pressure squeezed my left hand as if telling me i would be okay.

i would most definitely would not be okay. not without ben.

~ | •


	4. When he talks I hear his ghosts every word they say to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben is there with klaus in the morgue and helps him calm down. (ben always makes everything better.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? again? apparently i decided to write more. yay!  
> i spent the day writing, eating cake, and listening to 365 by Katy Perry.  
> she's hot.  
> anywayssss i hope you like this chapter  
> it was meh  
> *gasp* a chapter title from The Neighborhood?  
> yepp

“KLAUS.”  
“HELP US KLAUS”  
“SAVE US”

all around me the dead yelled out. their faces covered in blood, wounds taking over their bodies, and those helpless looks on their faces.

i curled up in a ball hands over my ears, but whatever i did it wouldn’t silence their screams.

“dad! i’m sorry! please. please let me out!” i broke out in sobs.

my breathe came out in harsh huffs. i could practically feel their hands all over me trying to get me to look at them. 

i need to silence them. god just shut up.

what did they even want from me? i can’t save them or help them.

“what do you want with me? leave me alone! i can’t help you!” i felt dizzy and my heart was beating against my chest like crazy. 

i can’t breathe. i can’t i can’t i can’t i can’t. 

i miss ben.

he always knew how to silence the dark and how to make me feel like i mattered. 

someone still had a hold onto my hand and i let myself imagine it was ben helping me through a nightmare.

‘klaus you have to stop. you know i’m here. You know i’m your ben.’

my hands shook as i ran them through my curls. it’s not ben. it can’t be.

i knew i looked like shit but i didn’t care i just wanted someone to find me and take me out of this hell hole.

‘listen to me klaus, your going to be all right. just breathe.’ 

god it sounds so much like ben. 

i tried to match my breathe with what i really hoped to be ben. 

‘good. see you can do it, klausy. now close your eyes and focus on my voice.’

“i-i can’t” i don’t even know if he is real but i try to do as he says. It’s better than listening to the bone chilling screams of the revenge seeking spirits. 

‘shush dear. just ignore them and pay attention to me.’

how did he expect me to do that when i didn't even know if he was real or just some figure my crack ass mind decided to make?

his voice was even as soft as ben’s. maybe he could block out everything.

my breathing evened out but my body still trembled.

‘see your okay. i’m real and i’m here for you always. i’m never going to leave you, okay?’

my muscles slowly started to relax leading me to realize that (hopefully it was) ben was holding me to his chest. it was as if a cold wind was putting pressure on me like all the other times the ghosts tried to touch me all over. this time it was different because it was ben.

even though he was cold i could still remember all those nights where my face would be pressed against his warm chest and my nose would fill with the scent of him; maple syrup.

“ben…….?” the spirits had gone quiet. i wasn’t sure if he had decided to leave too.

‘still here love. now just close your eyes and when you wake dad will be here to take you home..’

“how do i know your my ben?” i mumble.

‘i can assure you i am, but maybe i can tell you about a memory only you and i would know to prove im yours.’

“mm sure.”

‘we were almost sixteen and…………….’

maybe this was the real ben. maybe everything would be okay.

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everybody who has enjoyed this and have left very kind comments!  
> if you have any suggestions of ideas feel free to comment them. :)  
> also i may or may not update tomorrow it depends on if i have the time to write.  
> thank you for reading! Until next time.  
> ~Dino
> 
> p.s. i will make sure to let klaus remember the memory too.  
> so we will get to know what happened when they weere almost sixteen in the next chapter.


	5. There Must Be Something More Than Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fond memory between ben and klaus before they turned sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy I updated. My tennis game got cancelled so I had time to write this bad boy.  
> It is like 12 a.m. and I spent most of the night listening to music. oops.  
> I actually kind of like this chapter.  
> Hope you like it. it took me like a million years. ha ha.

the skies had been crowded with dark clouds and non stop rain. the sun had given no hints as to when it was going to stop hiding behind clouds. so, i was not surprised when that big ball of radiation finally decided to show itself everyone had already left when i awoke.

dad was quite frankly pissed that no one showed up for breakfast or training. no one could actually care about getting in trouble when they got home since the day was practically perfect.

i had thought everyone had left. allison and luther most likely were at the duck pond being all lovey dovey (gross i know), diego had talked about going out with his so called "friends" the night prior, vanya had violin practice like every week. i was sure ben had went out for a stroll in the park or something since that's what he always did when we didn't have/go to training with dad.

i was crushing up some coke ready to do a line and go staggering down to the club when a soft knock came from right outside my door.

a nervous looking ben was standing there; surprise surprise.

"heyy benny what can i do for ya?" i wonder why he looked anxious but he also looked adorable. he was in some new white shorts and a light yellow sweater even though it was hot in the house.

"i- erm....uh i-i wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go to the park? the one with all the food stands, yeah know? we could um get lunch there."

i was going to go get shitfaced but an afternoon with ben sounded way better. i found myself beaming.

"only if-if your not busy." ben looked around me eyes focusing on the line of drugs i had been making.

"i would love to go with you, ben." a genuine smile always found it's way on my face every time i was with ben. "just let me grab my shoes."

"your gonna be um hot in that," ben motioned to my black jeans and purple cropped long sleeve.

i stuck my tongue out,"speak for yourself! your wearing a woolly sweater." ben just rolled his eyes and told me to hurry up.

he was biting his lip and had his hands awkwardly in his pockets.

"you good?"

"yes klaus, now hurry up before i decide to leave you."

ouch.

i slipped on some old chuck taylors and we were on our way.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

it really was a nice day. the wind was cool against the sunny air and there were barely any clouds in the sky. the birds also thought today was the perfect time to sing which wouldn't be a problem if they were not trying to sing over all the screaming children. 

i mean they were everywhere! they were running all around, yelling, crying, and just being so annoying. i don't even know who i find more annoying, kids or ghosts.

it's pretty close but ghosts take the win this time.

"you look like you want to murder everyone here," ben turns to him. his eyes seem to twinkle as the sun's rays reflect off of them.

i can't help but to laugh lightly even though that's exactly what i was thinking. god ben you have no clue what you do to me.

"they are rather noisy. how about we go get something to eat?" ben points toward the variety of stands across the park.

i nod. i could go for some pizza.

we say thank you to the man working the stall and go on a hunt for a shady place to sit.

we ended up under a pecan tree behind all of the crowds. it was nice there.

we ate in silence. i watched three baby ducks and their parents splash around and longed for a family as theirs. 

i turned feeling eyes on me, i locked eyes with ben.

"why did you do it?" he asks me.

confused i shake my head, "do what?"

"one night when we were twelve you woke me up to paint your nails and when i had finished you asked if they made you look pretty...."

"mmm go on." ben looked away eyes never meeting my own.

"and i said you always look nice and then you-you kissed me. like on the lips kiss. i just wanted to know why."

i sat in silence thinking back to that day.

i had been trying to find myself in our fucked up family and i had once again turned to ben, i knew he would never judge me and he was just ben. perfect ben the only one who actually liked me for me. i'm not going to lie and say i never wanted to kiss him because i did, but i was still surprised when i did.

wait....he had kissed me back..! how could i forget that? oh yeah, i ran after we broke apart. i thought he hated me but he never brought up the kiss and we were still best friends.

"you kissed me back." 

the tips of his ears become a deep shade of red.

"we-well i mean um....i guess i j-just wanted too?" he looks at me unsure.

"hm, same. i wouldn't mind doing it again." wow klaus, slow down there. haha. don't fuck shit up.

"i think i would...like that?" wait what did he just say?

"okay." what the hell i'm i doing?

i put my plate down and gently placed my hand under his chin and slowly started to lean in.

his breathe hitches, "you sure you want me to?" he nods.

his lips are soft just like they were when we were kids and apparently he still wears that peppermint chap stick that i remember vividly. the kiss is slow and awkward our noses bumping into each other as we try to find a pace. when i feel his tongue glide against my lips i jump back breaking the seal of our two lips.

"oh god, i am so sorry. i didn't mean to get carried away, klaus. i'm really sorry. god, i'm so stupid." his face is on fire, identical to my own. 

i pant trying to catch my breath before reassuring him, "y-you did nothing wrong, benny. it just took me by surprise. you like to just get to the point, don't you?"

ben's eyes widened as he sputtered. "i'm just messing with you." i smile. 

we listen to the sounds of the park waiting for the other to speak. 

"so, how long have you wanted to do that?" ben asks me.

"since forever. you've always cared about me and i guess...i don't know. i guess i thought it would be nice to kiss you." i shrugged, "what about you?"

"don't really know, but i do know i wanted to today."

we stayed there for a while longer soaking up each others presence.

it was one of the greatest times of my life and i will never forget it.

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP. Look at my boys being happy and stuff. This chapter is actually long wow.  
> Thank you for everyone who has left a comment and who has enjoyed this. :)  
> Once again I'll try my best to update tomorrow.  
> Okay I gotta sleep now because I feel like I am going to pass out. welp.  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino


	6. glazed eyes, empty hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know how long i was stuck in the dark. i was woken up by the heavy doors being pulled open and dad pulling me up by the arm.
> 
> he told me he would let me out early this time. this time. THIS time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back!  
> sorry for not posting last night. i was vv tired.  
> i know this chapter is short. sorry.  
> once again thank you for all the positive feed back!  
> i hope you kinda like this chapter.  
> seeee yaaaa.
> 
> gasppp a chapter title from troye sivan?  
> yeeeeet

i don’t know how long i was stuck in the dark. i was woken up by the heavy doors being pulled open and dad pulling me up by the arm.

he told me he would let me out early this time. this time. THIS time.

ben was gone. i hope he’ll be back.

no one had noticed my absence which was not surprising.  
mum made me some oatmeal even though eating was the last thing on my mind.  
i didn't want to be ungrateful so i force myself to eat it.

'i need to throw up' is the first thing to come to my mind when i finish the food.

i’m pretty sure the toilet is my only friend since ben left. i mean i’ve been hunched over that toilet enough times that i can describe every crack and stain (gross). 

my index finger was out of my throat just in time for the heavy flow of stomach bile and oatmeal. oh and coke. 

my throat was on fire. it burnt as i violently continued to vomit. i’ve barely eaten anything in days! how am i throwing this much up?

my hands shook clutching the marble seat. i couldn’t breathe as my body kept retching. it hurt so much, but it was worth it in the end.

my stomach finally felt empty after i had gurgled some water. i finally felt better.

i coughed trying to get the dryness out of my throat and voice.

“god,” another thing i hated. i always got dizzy after spewing my guts out.

i wasn’t worried that someone would hear me. like i said earlier no one cared enough to check up on me. they were all slowly making their way out of mine and each other's lives. 

when i walked out into the hall i was faced with a very worried looking ben. the only one of us who actually cared. the one that had died and i didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. 

the one who is here again because whatever god out there decided to give me a second chance even if i fucked up so much. 

‘Klaus your okay, thank god. i am so sorry i wasn’t there when you woke up. dad got there and i haven’t seen him since the mission and i freaked out and had to get out. i swear to god if he hurt you more i will end him.’

i was stunned he didn’t know what to say. yeah ben cared about me but when did he get so protective over me? 

i looked down blocking ben's view of my face that was surely on fire by now. curse you ben for making me feel like this. 

"yeah i am fine. he didn't do anything more. i am just really tired still." i start walking to my room but slow when i hear allison on the phone. 

'are you sure? klaus i heard you throwing up in there....you can tell me anything, you know that right?' 

"yeah yeah. sh i'm trying to listen" i felt bad for being rude towards ben but allison was up to something. i stopped outside of her door waiting to hear more of the conversation. 

'klaus-' 

"shhh" i hissed. i made a mental note to tell ben sorry later and then that's when i heard it. 

“i heard a rumor that i was perfect for this role.”

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know it wasn't my best. i had to scrape something together though.  
> i have an out of town tennis game saturday so i MIGHT have time to write on the bus.  
> BUT then i am going out of town to see a concert. yay. i most likely will be able to write in the car so, i will hopefully have more chapters out this weekend.  
> i will also try to update tomorrow.  
> thanks for reading. :)  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino


	7. Our hopes and expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did allison just use her…..powers to get a role? she told me when we were young she wanted to become famous by herself….so why did she do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sooo sorry I didnt update last night!!  
> my game got cancelled this morning so we left out of town earlier and i.....will jammed out to music inctead of writing.  
> sorrrrryyy.  
> please take this shit writing....  
> gasp- a chapter title from Muse???? yeeeeeeeeeet

did allison just use her…..powers to get a role? she told me when we were young she wanted to become famous by herself….so why did she do this?

‘klaus c’mon on. we weren't meant to hear that.’

“no ben. she can’t just use her powers on something selfish like that!”

‘klaus please let’s go. we…..we have to talk.’

ben put himself in front of me, but i walked right through him. he gasped but i pushed allison’s door right open and marched in.

“klaus! yes- yes i know. I’ll be there, thank you so much again!” allison threw her phone onto her bare bed, “what did you need?” 

behind allison ben was shaking his head at me. i didn’t listen of course. i needed to get to the bottom of this. 

“i was just passing by,” yes klaus because it wasn’t like her room was all the way at the end of the hall or anything. “overheard your call…..so you got a role? like in a movie?”

Allison’s face went pale as she visibly tensed, “uh yeah...erm hard work pays off. maybe you should try it?” she smiled slightly only meaning her comment as a small joke. 

i hoped.

i decided it was best to start conversation before asking her why. 

“hard work is over rated, dear. all i wanted was to talk and…...hang out? we haven’t done that in sooooo long.” which was true but that wasn’t the point.

“Oh, i guess we haven’t. Only for a bit though...i have to finish packing before anyone else finds me.” she meant luther of course.

i grabbed a bottle of old nail polish from her dresser and handed it to her, “just like old times?”

“Sure.” she smiled.

we sat on the bed and allison took my hand.

“your shaking. are you alright?” she asked me concern slowly showing in her eyes.

"yeah....i just needed some advice." i had no clue where i was going with this.

allison hummed opening the bright pink polish.

"you know how i can see ghosts right....?" i watched as she dipped the brush into the thick liquid.

"that is your power klaus. go on."

"well i've been seeing....ben. an-and i didn't know if it was him or not.....then he told me a story that was a memory of when we were young....and i think it is him.

why would he come back? he had to comeback for some reason, but what was it?

"he could have came back to see you." allison suggested, "is he here now?"

i turned my head to the side to see ben sitting there. he was watching allison as if he was daring her to say something fucked up to me.

"yeah...."i eyed him confused. what the hell ben?

"i don't think it's weird that he chose to come back to you." she lifted my pinky.

i turned to her eyebrows scrunched up.

"i mean you guys were pretty close. all i am saying is that i'm not surprised he decided to continue to look out for you....i still remember when i found you two in ben's room..."

how the hell did she remember that time and how the hell did i get off topic???

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like allison is going to remember a memory ha ha.  
> should i keep doing memories? they are fun to write.  
> lemme know what you think.  
> Also I'm soooo hyped Sunday night I'm seeing Muse Live!!!! i may not be able to update...AGAIN! I'm sorrry!!
> 
> but thank you to everyone who has read this fic. It means a lot!  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino
> 
> P.s. When I get the chance I am going to go over the chapters and fix a few mistakes.


	8. Torn apart, Unraveled at the seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this nightmare was different though. it was horrifying, 
> 
> ben was horrifying but i am not talking about the monster that lurks inside him….how ben acted was the true nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this chapter is late!  
> please accept this poor escuse of writing...sorrrry.  
> i got sick and i feel like death  
> also this chapter was kinda weird idk i didn't really like it.  
> anyways I hope this update was okayish.  
> also thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos!

every night i was plagued with nightmares, so i was used to wake up shaky and sweaty at odd hours of the night. if i would scream and i usually did no one would come check up on me. 

everyone knew to keep to themselves.

ben didn’t do that though. he would knock on my door and let himself in then we would lie together in eachothers arms until the sun would rise. 

this nightmare was different though. it was horrifying, 

ben was horrifying but i am not talking about the monster that lurks inside him….how ben acted was the true nightmare. 

the dream was so vivid but oh so wrong. 

it started out normal with me being awoken by tearful spirits as usual. they were whispering terrible things to me about how ben was going to leave me and how everybody wished i would just OD and die already.

how i did not matter to ben and i should just kill myself. 

tears stung my eyes as i pressed my hands against my ears trying to silence the awful words. i was yelling at them to shut up shutupshutupshutup. I fucking begged them to stop to just be quiet, but you know there isn’t any rest for the wicked.

someone was storming down the hall to my room. i thought maybe it was ben but the foot steps were much to angry. 

fists pounded on my door. okay who the hell was that.

i groaned wiping the wetness from my cheeks and standing to unlock the door. 

to my surprise it was in fact ben and he was seething. his face was pulled into a snarl and his eyes looked like they should have been red. 

“ben wha-” before i could even finish ben had me pinned against the wall his knuckles had a death grip on my shirt.

“can you shut the fuck up for once because people are actually trying to get some damn sleep. shut up before you regret waking us up.” 

“what the hell ben? i had a nightmare that doesn't concern you?” i croaked my throat dry. 

“why would it?” he tightened his hold of my shirt.

“because you always care when i have a terrible night.” 

“why the fuck would i give a shit about you? if you even think once that i care about you then you really must me a screw up.  
you don't deserve to be here or to be alive. do all of us a favor and fuck out of here and stop being such a nuisance.” he stormed off. i heard my so called “siblings” snickering from their doorways. 

they laughed coldly and told me ben was right. i should just kill myself. 

it hurt. the spirits around me, my siblings laughing, and ben’s footsteps echoed all around inside my head. the world was spinning i couldn't breathe. I clawed on my throat trying to get out getoutgetoutgetout. 

then i woke up sweaty and shaking gasping for air. 

i wasn't screaming surprisingly. i looked around the room but no one was there.

no ghosts. no ben. 

i debated on whether or not i should go to ben’s room. 

what if ben actually thought all those bad things about me. basically everyone already did why wouldn't ben? 

that god awful russian ghost returned and i finally just decided to go find ben.

i tiptoed to his room cringing when the floorboards would creek. 

i lightly knocked on his door trying to not make an echo ring out in the hall. 

i was only worried about waking pogo or dad up everyone else probably snuck out or were still awake. 

i didn't hear any shuffling from inside so i turned the knob. ha ben never locked his door since dad told us not to. 

ben was under his covers breathing evenly in and out. he looked peaceful sleeping. he wasn't in constant fear like he was when the beast inside of him would show. he actually looked happy.

i didn't want to wake him but the shaking got worse. i thought i was going to collapse right then and there.

i tapped his shoulder, “ben?”.

he groaned before turning on his other side.

i shook him and whispered his name louder.

he was dead to the world. he would just shake me off and groan. 

i must keep him from getting much sleep when i wake him up...i crawl in beside him. 

he shifts and opens his eyes slightly, “klaus? you okay, love?” 

ben scooted closer wrapping his arms around my middle and hummed.

“yeah just had a n-nightmare” my voice cracked. 

“i’m sorry i wasn't there. do you want to talk about it?” ben yawns.

“it's o-okay. no i’m fine now and you need to sleep”

“mm fine. i can stay up if you need me to.” 

“i am okay. i’ll be fine in your arms….go to sleep.” 

ben reluctantly complied but finally gave in and kissed my forehead before closing his eyes.

“nighty night klausy.” ben slurred hugging me tighter. 

“night benny.” 

i watched the ceiling fan go round and round cooling the room. ben’s snores were soft and comforting.

my eyelids started to feel heavy when i saw someone in the door way. 

“klaus?” 

“oh, allison,” 

“so, you and ben huh?” she smirked. 

“no-no it's not like that.” my eyes widened. 

what if she told luther? he would definitely go to dad!

“relax i won't tell anyone. you guys are actually too precious to lose each other. 

i laughed dryly,”i don't even think he liked being with me….”the dream was still fresh on my mind.

“klaus, have you seen the way he looks at you? he gets that soft look of pure love whenever he watches you speak.  
what you two have is special. you were made for each other don't ever think otherwise." then she was gone.

i swallowed the lump in my throat, “i won't fuck this up ben...i promise.” 

i of course broke that promise when i didn't go back to save him.

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know it was bad.  
> just kill me now.  
> also the concert was amazinggg  
> i was content now.  
> i also sadly have violin AND tennis tomorrow so I don't know about an update but fingers crossed.  
> thanks for reading!  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino


	9. For my life still ahead pity me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “did you love him? not like brothers or best friends but like…...you would die for him- well you know what i mean. like you could actually feel the love you had for him? or how you love him so much you would just get lost again without him?” allison stops what she is doing and looks at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sooooo sorry my dudes.!  
> i was sick so my mum gave me some medicine. and. it. made. me so. tired.  
> i had this chapter almost done i just had to write the end but then BOOM i'm asleep.:(
> 
> so please take this chapter and don't killl meeee.

“is he here now?” allison switched to my other hand.

i looked over her shoulder at ben who was yelling at me to leave and not tell her what i knew.

“yyyyup. he's here all right. at first i thought it wasn't him and i was just really fucked up…..or that some ghost was trying to trick me.  
it's him though. i can tell.” 

“did you love him? not like brothers or best friends but like…...you would die for him- well you know what i mean. like you could actually feel the love you had for him? or how you love him so much you would just get lost again without him?” allison stops what she is doing and looks at me. 

i mean really looks at me. she stares into my eyes pleading for me to say the right thing. what the hell?

“every fucking day. i still do. i would give up this whole entire damn universe just to be able to feel his warmth again. to just be able to hug he's dumb beautiful self and not go right through him……….yeah you could say i love him and i won't ever stop loving him.” 

i felt ben’s eyes on me but i couldn't bring myself to look at him. he probably doesn't think it's true since i was the reason he died.

i look back at allison,“why do you ask?” she has tears in her eyes. 

well then…..

“i-it's just….i don't know..” she is quiet for a bit longer before continuing, “this is so weird for asking you for advice.”

“hey! i take full offence to that!” i really didn't.

“anyways….obviously you can tell that i am leaving. tonight actually,” she shifted trying to avoid my surprised stare.

“i don't want to any of you...i don't want to leave luther.” oh so that's what this is about.

“i don't love him…not yet. i don't like i’m ready to commit to someone yet. he told me he loves me and god i want to be with him but just not yet..i don't know what to do. i am literally leaving tonight and i haven't told him. what should i do?” 

ummmmm did i get stuck in a alternate reality where people ask me- klaus hargreeves to give them advice? 

well okay then……

“tell him you like him but your not ready for anything. if he has feelings for you too and they are strong he’ll wait for you.” i shrug not really knowing what to say.

“what if him or me don't feel the same after awhile….you still love ben and if ben is still here...i know he still loves you. i want what you two had. but-but i know luther isn't just going to come with me and i don't know what to do if things change when we get even older…” 

“trust me allison one day you'll have someone to love and hold on to just like me and ben…..but if things change for you and luther….” i take a shaky breath hoping i don't say the wrong thing “well then, maybe he isn't the one, allison.”

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this chapter was okayish?  
> also i think i am going to make klaus confront allison in a later chapter because i got a new idea.
> 
> things are gonna get weird and complicated but please bare with me.  
> thank you so much for reading and being so kind!  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino
> 
> p.s. i fucking love Queen


	10. You make my life worthwhile with the slightest smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter again also sorry for not updating yesterday. i fell asleep again ha.  
> chapters may be short for a bit while i get some thing's doneeeee.  
> sorrrrrrry guys.  
> don't hate me please :/  
> Thanks for reading :)

she nodded obviously holding back tears. i excused myself and let her finish packing her belongings.

she leaves earlier than what she had told me.

i was changing into some sleep wear when i heard her and dad arguing downstairs.

luther was on a mission….he would be in for a surprise.

the door slammed closed.

outside it was raining soon to be a thunderstorm...great. 

allison got into the taxi and she was off to the red carpet.

‘yeah know you could leave too. i can help you, klaus.’

“i’ll leave eventually.” 

i pick out a Queen song; ‘Nobody wants to Live Forever’ and play it on the record player i took from luther.

freddie mercurys beautiful voice softly sings out of the small music machine as i fall into bed. 

no drugs tonight….ben is back.

hopefully for good.

“why'd you come back. you could have crossed and gotten out of this fucking hell hole.”

guitar notes played by brian may, covering up the silence ben left.

“at first i was in shock. i had fucking died and i was alone. i would never be able to breathe or just be alive again. i needed time to sort all that out. then i got this feeling that you were in trouble so i decided it was time for me to come back. that and…..i really missed being with you.” 

ben finishes talking before climbing in next to bed beside me.

i could almost feel him and not just the cold spot of a spirit.

“i missed you too…..i-i’m sorry for doing the uh….drugs again. when you-when you…..yeah. i didn’t know what to do and the drugs were the last thing i remembered before you…”

it was true. the night after ben’s torn up body had been buried the drugs had welcomed klaus with open arms like an old friend.

‘it’s okay, sweetheart….everything will be alright. i’ll get you out of here and you’ll get better. i love you, klausy.'

a wisp of air curled around me and i could even faintly smell the familiar scent of syrup.

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, guys.
> 
> I've been like super tired. It's weird sorry. 
> 
> If I don't update a night just bare with me and I'll get a chapter out asap.
> 
> Like it's really weird I've been out of it lmao.
> 
> sorry again! Thank you sooo much for reading and all the nice comments and such. :)  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino


	11. Sorry for not updating :(

Hey guys, 

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated.

Just go ahead and kill me. :/

DON'T WORRY I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS FIC. 

I just got really busy with school this week and I've been like really drained haha.

I meant to update today then a whole bunch of shit got thrown at me oops.

Next week is spring break so I will have lots of time to update!!

So get ready for that.

Again I'm super sorry for not writing more.

Thank you for everyone who reads this and leaves such nice comments.

I'll see you guys next chapter soon. :)

Until next time  
~Dino


	12. And I won't look back I've turned my back On those endless games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a simple life and it's nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!  
> woooo. Soooo sorry for the long wait!  
> i have been somewhat busy and super tired.  
> Like I literally get in bed early and stay in here until i fall asleep at twelve a.m.  
> oooooh it's almost spring break so more time to write!!!!  
> I sound really weird right now so imma go now.  
> Byeeeeee please enjoy this chapter???

~eighteen years later~

time is a strange thing. when i wake up i sometimes think in a few moments my door will be knocked down by an angry brother who thinks i am a useless piece of shit.

instead i will open my eyes and will find myself in a small apartment. house plants will be found in the corners of each room, the record player i found will be playing some oldies, outside the curtains i will be faced with cars and people out on the streets in the early hours of the day, but the most important thing is that i wake up to him every morning.

the best thing is that he's not some dazed hallucination caused by some pills i got from shady men in alley ways. he's actually there. maybe not fully alive but alive enough. 

alive enough where i know everything will be alright. i won't fall under while he's with me. i know he's there and he won't leave. 

he's my anchor in this dark world that is against me. he's the sea and i am the fish who needs him to survive more than anything. 

 

i’ve learned how to control my powers (ben told me i shouldn't call it a curse) and i’ve found out i can do so much more than just see spirits.

crazy i know.

ben tells me i am strong. sometimes i don't feel strong though. there are days where i wish i still had the colorful pills i used to eat like candy. other days i just want it to be over. i hate the emptiness inside me. i hate that i still miss my fucking siblings when all they ever did was treat me like shit. (not vanya though. vanya is my best friend after ben.) i just wish everything was different.

allison became a big movie star of course. i don't know how many more times she used her powers to get roles but at least she's happy. she even got married to some patrick dude and had a kid.

luther was apparently sent to the moon to protect it from some unknown “threat”. he never left the academy….he stayed to be daddy's little soldier. i was not surprised.

diego…. i don't know what happened to him. he left before me saying he could do greater things then dad ever did. i personally think he was just pissed dear old dad never actually loved us. wherever he is i hope he's fine.

dear ol’ number seven is living the life. she plays the violin and gives lessons to kids. after she wrote that horrid book i was pretty pissed at her, but when i actually read it i realized how alike we actually were. we get coffee every thursdays and talk about random things. it's quite nice.

ben is by my side always. we got out of that hell hole i used to call home before dad could torture me with more of his “training”. of course i spent about two years living in the street as i tried to get clean. i was in and out of rehab until ben finally slapped me into place. it was hard but i got clean. i worked in the back of stores and crashed in shitty motels until i finally saved enough for an apartment. it was pretty bad but it was home. i realized that even though they are very annoying at times that i love working with kids. after a few years i got a job working with kids in foster homes. 

it's a simple life and it's nice.

my powers are weird though. apparently i can use telekinesis, make ghosts solid for sometime, and i am still figuring a lot more out. 

the best thing is that when i try hard enough i can make ben solid for almost twelve hours. 

the life i never knew awaited for me was just around the corner when i was back at the mansion.

sure i miss my family but here i am happier.

i have ben, a job, a life and i couldn't ask for anything more…..

of course the old man had to ruin it by going off and dying…..great family reunion.

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timeline is kinda fucked up...?  
> So the other chapters before this one klaus was seventeen and now he's like thirty five right? damn I made him old. I don't really know just don't pay attention to ages I guess lmao.....  
> So klaus is happy now that's good. I kinda felt angsty today but heyyy i didn't make anything really sad. Yay  
> I will see you guys next chapter so hopefully soon!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino


	13. Don't let go. I need your rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when we made it to my room i hesitated my hand on the doorknob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!  
> this chapter is not very great and it's short.  
> terribly sorry.  
> i knew writing a story all the way to the end was going to be hard for me...  
> it's okay because i am going to finish it and i hope you guys are still enjoying this.  
> thanks for reading.

“so he's finally dead?” pogo stood in the doorway sporting grey fur from time.

“welcome home master klaus…..yes sir hargreeves has passed.”

i patted pogo on the back and made my way toward the stairs.

“is number one or any of the others here yet?” i turned my head slightly back toward pogo.

“master luther will be returning shortly...as for the rest….i hope they return soon.”

i scoffed and made my way up the staircase. 

‘you better be nice to them klaus.’ 

“i’m always nice, benny.” i smirked at the other boy who no one else could see.

‘they remember you as an addict klaus...you’ve changed. your a better person now, so don’t let them bring you down…..but please don’t say anything you’ll regret.’

i rolled my eyes but promised to not “fuck up” anymore with the rest of my so called family. 

when we made it to my room i hesitated my hand on the doorknob.

‘it’s fine klaus…..i’m here. you are not alone here anymore. if it’s too much we can leave.’ 

Ben laid his palm on my cheek, ‘nobody is going to force you stay here, sweetheart.’  
i leant in to the soft touch wishing he could always be solid like this, “i’m fine. let’s get settled before everyone else shows up.”

i turned the knob hearing the familiar click of the door and stepped into my childhood room. the room had a stale smell with a hint of peppermint. everything was how i left it but the window looked as if someone replaced it.

this wasn’t so bad…..

i sat down on the old mattress running my hand down the ruff texture. Something pricked my hand so i made a grab for it.

“shit” the old knife clattered to the floor. 

i squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the horrid memories the weapon brought.

‘Klaus-’

“i’m fine, just surprised me is all. everything will be fine. i am just here for the funeral then we’ll be back home.” i said mostly to myself.

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best? i know.  
> thank you for reading whoever is still here ha.  
> again i will try to get another chapter out sorta soon :)  
> also i went to see captain marvel and it was soooo good.  
> 10/10 recommend.  
> thank you so much for all the nice comment and kudos.  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino


	14. Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -pretend there's a summary :)-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after like nine days!!  
> Also I'm going to start capitalizing my words cause it's hard to make sure they stay lower case:))).  
> Also also terribly sorry for not updating I'm just vv lazy and tired :/  
> Anyways this chapter is not that long once again  
> Please enjoy?  
> Sorry for the long waiiiit

Apparently it was not just a "funeral". Something (or actually someone) had to go and re-appear and tell us we're all going to die in a matter of days.

It was still the same day and I still was ready to get my spooky ass out of there, when I heard a very loud argument taking place at the edge of the staircase. It had startled me off of Ben's lap like I was some teenager caught in the act. 

"Looks like they're starting the family reunion already..." Ben chuckled lightly.

"Oh goody..time to go see family who thinks I'm still a drugged up low life." I shoved my shoes back on trying not to fall off the fucking tiny bed. I mean who the heck makes a bed so freakishly small, like?

"Klaus you and I both know that's not who you are anymore. You've changed for the better and made it so far. I'll be there by your side don't worry." A pair of two lips lightly make contact with my cheek creating a cold spot on it. 

"Your always so cold, Benny. I wish you could be warm too." 

"I have you to keep me warm, love." Of course he's the biggest sap known to man kind. He laughs like it's the funniest/cutest thing when I get all red and embarrassed. 

"Shut up, I have to go face my demons....after I face my siblings first." Ben let's out another loud laugh before following me out into the hallway. He's invisible to others now, so I don't have to worry about anyone seeing him. 

Ah yes as I expected Luther and Diego were currently yelling at eachother about the...moon? Allison was trying but obviously struggling to hold Luther back from attacking Diego. Vanya was trying to get everyone to calm down which resulted in Diego turning around and yelling at her to shut up. Apparently she didn't belong here; not after she wrote that "dumb fucking book". 

"Wow wow wow! Everyone please let's all just take a chill pill! No yelling, no fighting, no nothing of the sort okay?" It was silent for at least a full thirty seconds before all of them (minus Vanya) were yelling at him to back off. 

"Klaus seriously what are you doing here? I'm sure dad didn't want someone "like you" here today." Diego hisses. 

I shouldn't be surprised but I can't help but to stumble back some.

"I-I uh-" 

"Master Klaus has every right to be here just as you Master Diego." Pogo lingered to the side trying to not loose his patience. 

"Whatever let's just get this stupid shit over with. The sooner it's done with the sooner I can leave all of you assholes." Diego rolled his eyes heading toward the back garden. 

"You-" Luther tries before Allison stops him.

"C'mon Luther leave it...Let's go I have a plane to catch tomorrow." They walk away before Vanya comes to my side looking hurt. 

"They all hate me. I think it would be best if I were to just leave.."

"Don't be ridiculous, Vanya. Even if he was the spawn of Satan he was still all of ours father. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't belong here." Vanya sighed but nodded. 

'You okay, love?' Ben walked beside us as Vanya and I dragged our feet toward the backyard. 

I shrugged...finally I got to say goodbye forever to the old man who put all my siblings and I through hell. 

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think??  
> Tags may change later I don't know yet....  
> You guys have any ideas you wanna share?  
> Thank you to everyone who has read this and have been vv kind:))  
> Also I'm soooo sorry for not updating I'll try to get the next one out asap :)  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino  
> P.s I started writing another story because I needed to vent lmao. If maybe anyone would be interested in it ://
> 
> P.s.s I will love you forever if could break my leg so I didn't have to run :)
> 
> P.s.s.s Captain marvel was sooo good?? Bri Larson is really hot and she played Captain marvel -carol- so well??


	15. And the sky is a hazy shade of winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains it pours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again.!  
> I have a good reason for not getting this chapter out sooner okay.!  
> I had my first tennis game/tournament and I made it to the semi-finals for singles.!!!  
> I was so happy. I almost won the last game but the other person beat me by one game. It was still fun though.  
> Anyways please enjoy this chapter. :)

When it rains it pours. 

Technically, today was the only day in a few months where it actually rained more than just a drizzle, but you get the point. The weather just happened to hate dear ol' Reggie just as I.

There was no wind to blow daddies ashes away and I couldn't help but to chuckle. I laughed way harder when Diego called him a monster. Ben tried punching me in the arm but his fist went through me. It was okay because he knew first hand how dad was such a sick bastard. The joy of knowing he was gone didn't last though.

Of course since this family is severely fucked up, another fight just had to break out. 

Diego had just barely dodged Luther's fist which ended up smashing right into Ben's statue......

"And there goes Ben's statue." Allison points out in a monotone voice. I am pretty sure that is what makes me crack.

I take the knife I always kept just in case another person like Aaron crossed my path. I rarely ever threw knives, but I've always had a pretty good aim. Before any of my other siblings and Ben could stop me I sent the knife flying straight toward Luther. It only grazed his arm but he was freaking out like I stabbed him in the throat. He looked around eyes landing on Diego, "That wasn't me." He pointed his finger toward me.

That's how everyone turned to me their eyes wide. "Klaus wh-" Before Allison could finish Luther was already running out of there. Allison of course followed her not-so-secret lover back inside. But not before shooting me a look that was half confused and half pissed. "Oh dear...Everyone seems so upset. Perhaps I should make cookies to make everyone feel better?" Mother was always trying to fix things she didn't even understand. Diego took her arm and shook his head at me before walking inside like the other two.

"What. The. Actual fuck Klaus? How did you do that? WHY did you do that? What-?" Vanya was staring at me bewildered. Pogo was farther back then I remembered, his eyes full of what looked to be fear. 

'Klaus, what happened.' 

Fuck-

I couldn't breathe. The world was spinning as I stumbled back looking for support. My legs and arms were shaking like jello. I heard voices trying to talk to me....Ben? How? How? Ben's dead. He's dead dead dead dead. Oh god were they coming back? No, they can't. The voices they were coming back. They were nothing but distant cries in the back of my mind, but they were there. No no no no. Everything felt so hazy like I was high. I wasn't was I? I was sober for so long with the help of....Ben? HE'S DEAD. STOP THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE. JUST MAKE EVERYTHING STOP.

\-------------------------------------------------------*_*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*_*---------------------------------------

'Klausy, c'mon you have to wake up now.'

"Mmm it's too early Benny." I kept my eyes closed trying to soothe my aching head.

'Love you have to, okay? Vanya and Pogo are here and need to make sure your okay....I need to make sure your okay.'

"I don't wanna....I just want to sleep.." Ben lays a cold hand on my cheek and I can't help but to lean into it.

'Please for me, baby?' 

I can't deny Ben; he's one of my biggest weaknesses. 

I slowly pried my eyes open dreading the bright lights, but luckily it was dim in the room since most of the light came from the moon.

“Klaus! Your okay!” Vanya was by my side in seconds Pogo trailing behind her.

“Mm What happened? I thought we were at dad’s funeral.” Vanya and Pogo helped me into a sitting position as Ben stood by my side as usual. 

“You had a panic attack...well that's what it looked like…”

I groaned. I was getting better at not spiraling out of control. 

“What caused it?” My head still hurt terribly and I had a feeling I did something I would regret. 

“You threw a knife at Luther after he destroyed Ben’s statue….” Vanya explained. 

“Fuck.”

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....how'd you like it?  
> I wanted to write some more Ben being all romantic and loving and yeah know all that shizzzz, but I decided to just get this chapter out and write that stuff in the next one.  
> I came home early from school and wrote bits throughout the day while eating bread.  
> Also have any of you seen Christopher Robin??? It's so depressing????  
> Anywayssss thank you for all the support and waiting for the chapters so patiently. :)  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino
> 
> P.s get ready for a whole lot of crazy things in the next chapters to come :)))  
> I hope you don't hate me. :)))))))


	16. Hold me 'cause I'm sure I'm hated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuddles and snuggles between Beno and Klauso :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!  
> I had another tennis game today and I played against the girl who beat me by a lot last weekend again! Ahhhh and my second game I did slightly better but lost.  
> I still did good I think.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

"I was just so pissed! They ruin everything! That statue was stupid, but it was still yours. It's all I had when you fucking died! Everything just snapped and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-I...." I paced around my room while my head pounded in pain.

'Klaus, just relax. Your okay. It's okay.'

I plopped down onto the floor and twisted my hands in my sweater. "Sorry sorry sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean it. I swear! I don't know what happened."

'No, c'mon baby your okay. It wasn't your fault okay? You just got upset with Luther and Diego. They were being fucking douches again. Just breathe for me, sweetheart.'

I heaved heavily and tried to get my heart beat back down. All I wanted was to be in Ben's warm embrace and be able to smell the sweet syrup that clung to his body. "I-I-I want to-to touch yo-you. Plea-please ben." My eyes stung as I tried to feel around for Ben's solid figure. "I mi-miss you so fuc-fucking much."

'I know, love. I miss you too, but I'm still here. You can hug me if you concentrate hard enough. Just will enough of your powers and I'll be able to hold you..'

I nodded closing my eyes and clearing my mind of everything but Ben. I thought of how I much I needed to feel Ben right now, how much I missed him, and how Ben was literally the love of my life and I don't know what I would do without that ghosty boy...

Solid, warm hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a warm chest. Syrup. Warm. Solid. Ben.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling when I felt his soft, firm hands on me again.

'Shh, your okay baby. Just relax, okay? I'm here I'm here. Everything will be okay if you just talk to me. What really happened?' Ben ran his left hand through my curls and the other around my waist holding my hand.

I sat on his lap and tried to get the words out. I don't know why. "I don't r-really know, ok-okay. It was like everything was moving in slow motion....Diego and Luther starting to fight again, both of them making Dad's funeral more miserable than it already was, then them breaking your statue. I had the knife and I was pissed so I just threw it. They fucking ruined the statue, Ben. That was the only thing left of you. I would sit by that monument every morning and beg you to come back and you finally did. They broke you. Why did they have to ruin it all? They ruined everything just like Aaron."

'No no no Klaus, don't think about that damned psychopath. It's okay now, though. I'm here. I'm the real deal, baby! I'm not going to leave you. Statue or not I will be with you forever. Everything here is almost over then we'll be able to go back to the apartment. You'll go back to work and everything will be just fine.' Ben kissed my cheek. I loved the feel of his soft lips....

"Is that really," I yawned. Even after sleeping all afternoon I was still exhausted."what will happen after this? I have a feeling something.....is going to turn our lives upside down again.." Another yawn followed.

'I'll watch over you...now go to sleep, my dear. Whatever happens I'll be with you. After you wake up we have to tell Vanya and Pogo why you freaked out and ran out on them...Goodnight my dear, I love you.'

I closed my eyes and cuddled into Ben's warm embraced finally finding comfort in the darkness.

I wasn't aware of what would happen in a few hours when a literal rip in time would appear in our backyard.

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo how'd you like it?  
> So this story is very slow moving.... sorry!  
> I still have a lot to make happen:) some good some sad/bad :)))))  
> Klaus and Ben are lieterally the best like ???  
> && girls are so pretty??? Like? Is that legal?  
> Sorry I'll go now.  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino
> 
> P.s the end of this chapter I don't know why but it won't give me spaces between paragraphs so I'm going to keep trying to fix that  
> Sorry!!


	17. Time has come to make things right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five comes back with news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update since I'm bored but falling asleep right now.
> 
> This is still pretty slow but whatever lol.
> 
> Please enjoy and I'm going to sleep.

"Klaus! Wake up. C'mon Klaus!" Ben was shaking me violently. 

"What the heck Ben? What happened? What's going on?" I sat up rubbing my eyes. Ben was leaning toward my face very closely.

"There's like a storm outside, but it's not a storm." 

"What? Love go to sleep. It has been storming all week." I tried laying back down but Ben already had a grip on my hand pulling me out of bed.

"No, it's not a storm I swear. C'mon just look!" Ben pulled me down the hall tripping a few times. 

"Yell at everyone to get up. This could be dangerous..." I agreed only because I didn't want to be the only one being forced to wake up at god knows what time.

"WAKE UP! THERE IS DANGER OUTSIDE. HURRY UP. GET UP!" Ben and I knocked on their doors as we passed them. When the doors were flung open mostly the only thing you could hear were strings of curses and telling me to 'shut the fuck up'. I heard their footsteps slowly following us though. Ben's grip on me started to loosen and his hand started to fade in and out. 

"I'll be right there with you Klaus, okay? Just be careful and find out what is causing this. I love you." And then he was back to being somewhat transparent and hazy.

I continued the rest of the way to the backyard my siblings close on my heels asking where the hell we are going and Ben to my side shaking his head at them. Once we finally made it outside the wind was even crazier then any other times it was storming. There was thunder and lighting but it wasn't the whole sky, it was only the middle of the yard. 

"What the fuck is that?" Diego called out. 

"I don't know but it looks like someone is going to come out of that- whatever it is!" Vanya yells over the sounds of the storm.

"It looks like it might be a rip in space or time!" Allison points out stepping back. 

Luther and Diego pushed everyone behind him waiting for whatever that was up there to drop down. It was a man. He was old but rapidly becoming younger. Just as fast as it started the storm was over and in it's wake number Five. 

"Is it just me or does everyone else see little number Five?" I step forward trying to get a better look at the boy. 

"Klaus! Thank god your still alive!" Five threw himself into my arms bewildering the rest of our family present. 

"Wait why wouldn't I be alive? What-?" I pushed Five back some so we were face to face (or at least facing eachother). 

"What day is it?" Luther answers Five and he sighs in relief.

"Good, we still have time to stop it!" Five starts walking toward he house ignoring the confused expressions on everybody's faces. 

"Wait, wouldn't Klaus be alive and what are we stopping?!" Diego calls. 

"The apocalypse! And because," Five turns around facing us and pulls out a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket."this is a clue on how to stop it from happening.

The note obviously had seen better days, but I could make out the smudged writing; 'Protect Klaus Hargreeves' 

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask something but I forgot :/.  
> But are any of you guys interested in knowing my Instagram. ( I low key need friends)  
> Sooo crazy right???? Klaus is in for a wild ride.  
> Sorry this is short I'm falling asleep as I write this sentence.  
> Thanks for reading and all the incredible feedback


	18. Our time is running out. And our time is running out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just a quick funeral",my ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick update for you guys.  
> I'm sorry if this seems kinda rushed, I've been meaning to post the last two days, but sadly I've been falling asleep right after showering. Oops.
> 
> Also, I was busy bringing my math grade up (I'm making a 80 and I can bring it back up to an A yayyy) and I also had to play a duel for tennis yesterday. I won the first game. (Lost the second :( )
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter I guess? It might suck. Sorry.

"What does any of this have it do with me?" Ben's face was just as confused as mine. He was standing close to me, ready to kill anyone who got too close.

"The people I used to work with, the commission, sent out that message to someone right before the apocalypse. So, obviously, that someone's job was to make sure the apocalypse happened and if they were tasked to protecting Klaus.....well, it just makes since that Klaus is the start to the ending of the world." 

"Wait wait wait, your saying that Klaus Hargreaves- our druggie brother is the reason the world ends? You've got to be kidding me." Diego crossed his arms behind his neck blowing air through his nose.

Now that made Ben pissed. I'm very glad that he was not solid, if he was he would have killed everyone in this room. (Minus Vanya and Five.)

"It's not surprising...I mean Dad always did say he was a screw up." Ah, of course, daddy's little suck up. I mean whoever likes Luther? Apparently Allison because she's looking at him like he just said the realist thing ever.

"Uh- I'm right here...?" My heart literally sank. I knew they thought nothing of me, but they just said it right to my face this time. I wouldn't cry, though. They don't deserve the pleasure of seeing me cry. I gripped the back of the kitchen chair and avoided any eye contact. Funny thing is though, is that no one even batted an eye when Luther said what he said. Vanya glared at him before going back to looking at Five with confusion. 

'I'm going to fucking kill them.' Ben on the other hand was looking at everyone with hatred. 'They can't just say shit like that to you, Klaus.'

"No, it's fine. They don't know." Diego glanced my way to see who I was speaking to, but he quickly turned alway rolling his eyes when he found no one. He probably just thought it was the drugs again.

'It's not fine, love. Don't they know how damn ignorant they sound? Don't they know how good you are doing now?' Ben was circle them, wishing to all the gods out there that he could strangle them all.

"Oh! Also, before I forget, did you guys know Vanya has powers?" Everyone froze. 

"What?" Vanya eventually squeaked out.

"If any of you actually read dads journals he kept on us, you would know a lot of things."

"I have powers?" Vanya was in a state of shock to say the least.

"Yes, father was scared about how strong you were and made Allison rumor you into thinking you were ordinary. He knew how powerful you were and he just threw it all away with forcing you to take those damned pills. Anyways, you guys should go catch up on some reading; I'll be in my room trying to stop the apocalypse from ever happening. We have four months."

Five walked out leaving a shocked and angry Vanya, a confused Allison and Luther, an unimpressed Diego, and a very, very angry Ben.

"Just a quick funeral",my ass. 

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how bad was it?  
> I changed the timeline where they have longer to stop the apocalypse for reasons :))))))
> 
> You'll find out soon enough. Hehehehehehe. I hope you don't hate me :)).
> 
> I don't have a game Saturday but I am going to my friends birthday, so I might be able to update then. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well :).
> 
> Thank you for reading and being so kind :).  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino


	19. Still running from the ghosts and shadows the world just disavows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fucked up chapter. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating, but hey! Here's a thousand words just for you!  
> I hope this chapter is okay. It's pretty angsty I think.  
> Chapters may be slower than usual (even though they are always slow) because end of the year tests and all that.  
> Anyways, thanks for being so patient and kind, so please enjoy this chapter. :)  
> Don't hate me....

He doesn't know that he does this when he's the asleep. He's always so peaceful when's he's dreaming. Without being plagued with nightmares anymore, he finally gets to rest. 

'The night is better than the day,' He tells me. He's safe from the ghosts mostly, so the only threat is the alive beings around us. The true threat is our siblings, I believe. They do so much shit that can make him spiral out of control again. He came all this way and is finally happy, but they're going to ruin it now. 

Especially, since Five just stated he's the reason the apocalypse starts! If I could be solid for at least twenty minutes, I could put them back in place. Yeah, dad fucked us all over, but that doesn't mean they should take it out on Klaus. 

I run my fingers through his curls wishing he could be like this all the time. He makes me alive when he's in his own slumber. I don't know how and I don't think he would know either. 

The drugs can't be the reason the end of the world starts. Klaus is too strong to use again....It has to be some kind of mistake. 

Klaus is completely harmless....

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

It was late; almost three in the morning I think. Klaus was snoring quietly in my arms and the rain was tapping against the windows. A storm was definitely on it's way, but for now it was eerily calm. 

I pulled Klaus closer to me and closed my eyes trying to fall back to sleep. Thank the gods I didn't or I wouldn't have heard their whispers. 

It was a hushed conversation obviously, so I slowly untangled myself from the boy in my arms and creeped down the stairs. I was too far from Klaus to be solid, so I didn't have to worry about being caught eavesdropping. 

I followed the quiet conversation all the way to the sitting area in the middle of the house. Luther was the only one standing and had that dumb face on that meant he was planning something. Allison’s eyes were sad, but she was nodding her head to whatever Luther was saying. Diego was twirling a knife in his right hand and was listening intently and Five was just watching as he drank some coffee. His facial expressions stated he hated the coffee. I was confused at first, but then the confusion turned into worry and anger after Vanya, who was in the background, suddenly started yelling at Luther that, “he couldn't do that to Klaus!”. 

I quickly got closer to see what the hell they were planning on doing. 

“I just think until we figure out how he starts it, we should just leave him there. It's the best for him and everyone else.” Luther that bastard always thinks he knows best.

Allison was close to tears but nodded,”It has to be the local one, though. If we are going to do this he should at least be close,” She ran a hand through her hair,”it is for the best…” 

What the hell are they talking about?

“Do you guys really think handing Klaus over to some mental institution is the key to stopping the end of the world?” Five was done with their shit, apparently.

“Didn't you listen to anything Luther said, Five? He said, we could use that time to figure out how he starts it so after a month goes by he hasn't fucked anything up then we can stop the apocalypse. It's just for a month, so what could really go bad?” Diego rolled his eyes.

“You guys need to stop! Klaus is a human being with feelings! He is your god damned brother, and he would do anything for your dumbasses! If we just help him then that could stop the apocalypse. Have any of you thought of that?” But nobody cared to listen to Vanya. They just shook their head and rolled their eyes. 

“So, three out of five? We go through with taking Klaus to the hospital?” 

Everyone nodded besides Vanya and Five who were pretty pissed off. 

“Great, I already called him in. Let's go get him.” 

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Hell no, I was not going to let them hurt him again. 

I ran. I ran out once I knew their plan. I ran up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Thank the lords I left the door open or I wouldn't be able to get back in. I came stumbling in yelling his name.

‘Klaus! Klaus, wake up! Their going to take you!’

“What? What are you screaming about, Ben.” Klaus sat up rubbing his eyes.

‘Klaus let's go. C’mon baby, they're coming.’ 

“Who's coming? Ben, what's going on?” Despite being half asleep and confused Klaus stood up and started searching for his shoes. 

‘Luther and them. They want to send you back to the hospital.’

“Wha-” A hand silenced the rest of his sentence. 

“Klaus just be quiet. We just want to get you some help.” Luther that douche. 

Klaus tried kicking Luther to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. I couldn't do anything but watch and tell Klaus everything would be okay. Even if he wasn't.

“Ben! Ben stop them! Tell them to let me go! Please I don't want to go back! I don't want to see him again!” Tired of the struggling, Luther squashed Klaus unconscious. 

Oh god, Klaus is going to go back to Aaron and there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry Klaus. Fucking hell, I’m so sorry. 

It'll be okay. We’ll be just fine.

~ | •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
> Everything has been so slow lately. My tennis game got cancelled yesterday because bad weather. Yay rain! But, seriously, I love rainnnnn, thunder, and lightninggg.  
> Sorry. Hahah.  
> Yesterday, I went to see After and Pet  
> Sematary.
> 
> After was so freakin dumbbbbb. I was trying hard not to die from the cringe. The Pet one was kinda dumb but okayish. The ending sucked..
> 
> Anyways! My Instagram is @sneksss_foreverr
> 
> Come say heyyy cause I need friends. :)  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino


	20. I, I can't get these memories out of my mind. And some kind of madness has started to evolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Aaron.  
> Part One of 'Aaron Sucks'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating in like ten days.  
> Tomorrow I go out of town for my last tennis game of the season!!! Wooop  
> I've been vv tired again. Please accept this sorry escuse of writing.  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Also it's a little over a thousand words again..yay

'Jellyfish are not spineless ghosts, Klaus.’

“You don't know that! Have you ever even been to the beach?” Ben shook his head, “Exactly, so how would you know? I mean, they are all floppy and look like they are clear when they swim (I think), so who's not to say they are spineless ghosts?”

Ben and I were on our own adventure to the park were we kissed; fun I know.

“Klaus, baby, your the love of my life and stuff, but just no. Jellyfish are just jellyfish end of story.” 

I huffed, but let Ben win this once. 

The park was oddly empty for a cool day. I wasn't complaining, it was peaceful and calm. It reminded me of the home I have with Ben.

‘Whatcha thinking about, love?’ 

“I really like this….It’s just us facing this big ass world that is full of douches. I want it stay like this forever, I want to be with you forever, and most importantly….I really fucking love you, Ben.” 

‘Awe, that's so gay, Klausy. I love you too. Don't worry I’m never going to leave you, especially since you have such a fine ass.’ Ben smirked and fuck the things he says.

“BEN!” 

His face fell into another dangerous smile that just mean he was going to say something inappropriate. 

‘That's what all the neighbors heard last night since you can't ever be quiet during our activities…’ My face turned a ridiculously bright red; at least if anyone was around here no one would be able to hear Ben.

“Oh my gods Ben,” I shake my head looking away from him. “your lucky my hand will just go right through you if I tried to punch you.” 

‘Your lucky I didn't bring up when you yelled so loud when you c-’

“Shutupshutupshutup!” It didn't seem like my face was going to cool down anytime soon since Ben decided to say these things!

‘Ah, you love me, baby.’ Another cheeky smile spread acrossed Ben's face.

“I know I know. You’re still ter- Oh my god I'm so sorry!” My attention was on Ben and I didn't notice the man running our way resulting in our colliding. 

“I didn't see you! I guess I have my head in the clouds this afternoon, I'm terribly sorry again.”

“Oh no, it's totally fine. It was my fault really. I should have been paying more attention.” We both scrambled to get up off the grass. 

“Oh god I made you get a grass stain on your pants, I'm so so sorry. Let me buy you a coffee or something, it's the least I can do.

“Wow, let me at least get your name before you take me out for a coffee.” He smirked while Ben looked on in amusement.

“Erm, I'm-I’m sorry, I think you misunderstand…I have a boyfriend, but we can totally go as friends..?”

“Ah of course, sorry for jumping to conclusions.” He shakes his head.

“It's quite alright, so no need to worry.” I smile gently up at him,”Should we head down to one of the cafes?” 

“Sure.” 

We walk in silence for a while before Ben starts talking to me. 

‘Klaus. Klaus. Klaus. I can’t believe your leaving me for this guy! Is this the end of the great dynamic duo: Ben and Klaus? Such a shame…’ He walks backwards and faces me shaking his head. I roll my eyes and shake my head no.

‘Well then, if you guys are going to friends don't you think you should get his name?’  
I make an ‘oh shit face’ and Ben snickers again. 

“Oh! By the way my name is Klaus.” I hold out my hand.

“The names Aaron, very nice to meet you, Klaus.”  
We shake hands and holy shit his hand has to have muscles on it or something. 

We decided on a small cafe right next to Ben and I’s favorite ice cream parlor and chose a seat toward the entrance. There were lots of people and I mean LOTS. There were little kids running in between and around the table and booths, waiters and waitresses (and all in between) were trying to not drop any drinks or food, and everyone was speaking very loudly since the kids were literal screaming. I could probably summon enough ghosts to end them all, but I would never do that..

“There has to be at least twenty to thirty gremlins out there right now yelling their lungs out.” I roll my eyes annoyed. 

“Don't like kids then?”

“How'd you know?” I sarcastically ask smirking. “You like kids?” 

“I mean I work with quite a few and I love them, so I would say yeah I do.” He flips through his menu a few more times.

“Where do you work; if you don't mind me asking?”

“The mental institution across town. I'm a psychologist there. I mainly work with young adults, but I do have some younger and older people as patients.” 

Before we can talk some more a waiter comes over and takes our order. That's when I get a chance to fully look at Aaron, he was pretty talk, very muscular, his hair was pushed slightly back making it stand up some, and overall his whole vibe made him seem like a pretty nice guy.

“What do you do?” He asks once the waiter walks off. 

“Erm, well, right now I done have a specific job…It's more of finding some work and earning some cash, yeah know?” He nods slowly. 

From there we talk about ourselves me of course not giving away too much information on who I am. I actually really enjoyed his company and was sad to say goodbye.

“Maybe we could hang out sometime? Here's my number; text me.” And with that he was gone. I was lucky to run into a nice guy like him...He even paid for both our meals.

I walked out of the cafe to find no one outside still. It was very convenient since I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing Ben just appear out of nowhere. 

“Did you enjoy your date?” He asks as soon as he is visible to the normal human eye. I take his hand and roll my eyes.

“Shut up, you know I was just being nice. Anyways, I love you too much to cheat.”

He happily kisses my cheek,” I know and I love you too. Now, let's go get some ice cream.” 

We walk hand in hand to the parlor together, both of us not knowing how much destruction Aaron would bring onto us in the near future.

~ | • 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my writing sucks lmao.  
> I'm going to stumble upon this one day when I'm older and I'm going to cringe so hard. Anyways, that's future me problem.  
> I will try to get Part Two out soon, but I don't know how soon because Saturday I'm going to see Avengers: Endgame. Yayyyy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my trashy fic and being so kind and patient. :)  
> Until next time  
> ~Dino


	21. Short Notice

Hey guys!   
I would like to say sorry for not updating in like a month. (More excuses ahead I’m sorry).

End of the year testing is still going on and I’m trying to get through the last two weeks of classes and trying not to die. I’ve been very sluggish and getting pretty lazy and haven’t been writing. I know I should update or at least start writing the next chapter, but I can’t bring myself to.   
I promise I will get the next chapter out of it kills me though. 

Summer is almost here and I will have plenty of time to write and read (and learn the bass!). 

I am so sorry for not updating this story or my two other stories, but I promise I will continue them as soon as possible. 

Thank you for sticking with me. :)

Until next time   
~Dino


	22. Okay yeah I said I was finishing this, but...JUST PLEASE READ

So, what’s up? It’s your man, Dino!

I know I promised to finish this and I still would like to, but I have sort of lost interest in this fic.

When I read the next volume for the comic when it comes out and when the new season comes out I’ll probably get into it again.....

I plan to keep writing some of this here and there, but for now I am going on a little hiatus...(even though I’ve basically been on one since April.)

I am still going to write and hopefully posts things on this account for different fandoms if you would like to keep reading some thing, ha.

Thanks for putting up with my bullshit! 

Until next time  
~Dino

ALSO HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!!!!! <3 :))

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue what i am doing but who cares?
> 
> i loved klaus and ben in the show so much it was great  
> (ben deserved to live in the show and comics)  
> just saying  
> anyways thanks for reading.  
> until next time  
> ~dino


End file.
